The Akatsuki's New Leader
by thedevil'sreaper
Summary: TThis is about two OCs showwing up at the Akatsuki base unexpectedly. The Akatsuki then find out that there was another Akatsuki group before them and that Pein, Konan, and Madara used to be apart of this old group. They then find out that these two strangers were the leaders and they are here to take leadership once again. Rated M for language, hilarity, and other things.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i only own the plot and the first OC, Setto. the other OC belongs to Shoto94. 

Ch.1 The Unexpected Guests

Third Person POV

It was a typically normal day in the Akatsuki base. Itachi and Kisame were sparring in the training grounds. Zetsu was tending to his garden. Sasori and Deidara were, for the fifth time today, arguing about art in the living room. Kakuzu, who was also in the living room, was counting his money…Again. Hidan was attempting to mutilate Tobi for annoying him. Pein and Konan were in their office doing paperwork. However, little did they know, they were about to have a couple of unexpected guests…

_Just outside the Akatsuki base…_

Setto's POV

"Heh…I never thought we would come back to here. I kind of missed it. What about you, sis?" I stated. " Eh, not much." she replied.

Alright, first off, let me tell you about me and my sister.

I am an immortal of the age 350. I'm a masochist and a sadist. I can use all 5 types of jutsu and a plethora of genjutsu and taijutsu. My summoning creatures are bats. I have absolute chakra control. I am completely obsessed with blood(I love everything about blood…Everything). I'm ADD, ADHD, Bipolar, and I have multiple personality disorder. Besides all that, I am COMPLETELY insane. I have ghostly blue-white hair, silver eyes, razor sharp teeth (including 4 fangs), and, well, claws. By the way, my eyes are as cold as a three-week dead body encased in ice, that is buried under 3 feet of snow, sitting on the edge of a frozen lake, on an ice cold and very windy day. My glares are even worse. I stand 6 feet 5 inches tall. I have two Kekkei Genkai. The first allows me to control and manipulate the very shadows themselves. The second is a Kekkei Genkai of the eyes, known as the Ryainku(ree-ai-n-koo), that allows me to do a great deal of things, including copy other Kekkei Genkai perfectly. Needless to say, the Ryainku is the ultimate Kekkei Genkai.

My sister is basically the same as me. The only differences are that she is only 340 years old, she summons wolves, and she doesn't have multiple personality disorder.

As for what we wear…Well, let's just leave that be for now.

We are also the godparents of Orrochimaru(unfortunately) and Naruto.

Anyway…

I performed a few hand signs, the giant stone boulder slid aside with a low rumbling and grating sound, and we entered the Akatsuki base.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the plot and the first OC, Setto. The other OC belongs to Shoto94(another Fanfiction story writer).

Bold text is Black Zetsu.

Ch. 2: The Revealing Truth and the New Leader (Part 1)

Third Person POV

"DON'T KILL TOBI, HIDAN-SAN! TOBI SAID HE WAS SORRY!" Tobi cried as he was being chased through the living room. However, Hidan stopped chasing the annoying lollipop from hyperactive hell when the entrance to the base opened, seemingly, by itself. In walked a man and woman dressed in black cloaks with the word "AKATSUKI" in silver letters that were outlined in red on the back. The cloaks also displayed their original village's crossed-out insignia in the color of the jutsu style they used. The man's was a green leaf village(wind) and the woman's was a red leaf village(fire), which were located on the upper-left, front side of their cloaks.

"Huh? Who in the fucking hell are you?" inquired Hidan. However, the intruders just stood, looking around and mumbling to each other. "Do you think they are using the same office we used to use?" the man asked the woman. "Most likely," replied the woman. "He asked you a question," Sasori said, losing his patients. "Eh, it doesn't matter. They'll be sacrificed to Jashin-sama soon, anyways! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Hidan. He then threw his scythe at the man and it plunged through his stomach. "Rrrgh. ASSHOLE! That stung like a mother fucker!" screamed Setto. Hidan retrieved his scythe and started his preparations for his ritual as the others in the room joined the fight. Eventually, Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame heard the commotion and joined the fight just as Hidan finished his preparations. "NOW DIE!" Hidan yelled as he stuck his heart with his retractable spear. "ARRRRRHHHH, FUCK! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Setto exclaimed, as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. He then glared at Hidan with murder in his eyes, leapt at him, and yelled "I'LL KILL YOU!" It was at this point that Pein and Konan walked into the room. "What is going on here?" Pein asked. He looked at the intruders and said "Setto? Shotto?" "Oh, hello Pein. Konan." replied Setto. "Pein. Konan." greeted Shoto. "You know these two, Leader-sama?" asked Itachi. "Yes we do. They are a couple of our old friends." replied Pein. He then turned to Setto and Shoto and asked "So, to what do we owe the pleasure of having you two having visited us?" Setto released his grip of death on Hidan's throat, stood, and dusted himself off as everyone else who was in the fight followed suit. "Well, me and my sis are here to talk to you, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu. So, if we could, may we head to your office so as to talk in private?" stated Setto. "We don't want the others to hear what we have to say just yet." Shoto added. "Why, yes, of coarse. Tobi, Zetsu, come with us." said Pein. "Yes, Leader-sama. **Yeah, yeah. Whatever**." replied the plant man. "Tobi will follow Leader-sama because he is a good boy!" cried the living lollipop.

_Author's Note_

_Sorry about how long it took to get this out. I had started this chapter on my grandma's computer and I don't get many chances to get on her computer and work on the story. Plus, I also have an immense procrastination issue. However, after this I plan to work on my mom's computer, which I have a greater amount of chances to access so I will be able to work on and update the story more often._


	3. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the plot and the first OC, Setto. The other OC belongs to Shoto94(another Fanfiction story writer).

Bold text is Black Zetsu.

Bold and italic text is Madara.

Ch. 2: The Revealing Truth and the New Leader (Part 2)

Third Person POV

The six shinobi walked through the base to Pein and Konan's office. Once inside, they began their discussion. " Alright, so, let's get down to business. The reason me and my sister are here is because we want to resume our leadership over the Akatsuki. And Madara, we don't care if you have any objections to this because it's not up for debate." Setto started off. "We will also be holding a meeting after this to let everyone else know. We are going to tell them about you, as well, Madara. And to this, there will also be no objections." continued Shoto. "_**Don't worry, I don't care so long as I get respect**_" Madara stated. "We also have a new objective that will be revealed at the meeting. If you have anything you would like to say or ask, do so now." finished Setto. A minute of silence passed. "Okay, if that is all, then Zetsu could you tell everyone to head to the meeting room?" Shoto asked. "Yes, Ma'am. **Whatever you say, bitch**." said Zetsu. Shoto just flipped him the bird saying "Yeah, Yeah, whatever. And thanks for the compliment." as he phased out of the room.

Shoto's POV

So here we are in the meeting room, waiting for the others to get situated_._ "Alright, listen up! From this point on, the Akatsuki will be ran by me and my sister. So, if you have any complaints, objections, or anything else you want to say, shut the hell up and shove it up your ass because me and my sister don't want to hear it. At this point, sis will take over on explaining things because I'm done explaining things for now." my brother said as he addressed the occupants of the room. "Okay, fir-" "Hey, let's get something straight, bitch. I don't give a fucking shit who the hell you think you are, but I'm not gonna listen to a couple of fuck-offs like you." Hidan interrupted before I could finish my sentence. At that point I jumped over the table and in the next five seconds I had him up against the wall with a kunai in both his arms, in both his legs, and in the middle of his chest along with my hand holding his throat in a death-grip. "If you interrupt me again, I will put you through a session of torture that the devil himself would wish to never receive again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I threatened. He replied with a weak, terror-filled "yes". I let go of his throat and pulled out the kunai so I could return to what I was previously saying. "Now, as I was saying, the first thing I wanted to let you all know is that the person you knew as "Tobi" is actually Madara Uchiha and that he was the true leader of the Akatsuki." I stated. Needless to say, they were all really shocked, well aside from Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Itachi. "Okay, okay, settle down. Now, secondly this organization's main objective will change. We are now going to strive for peace through out the land. Our first objective is to make friends with and help out the leaf village. If you have any problems with these changes, then you answer a cold steel blade." I finished. I was happy to see that nobody had any objections to what I just said and with a smirk on my face, I ended the meeting.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only things I own are the plot and the first OC, Setto. The other OC belongs to Shoto949(another Fanfiction story writer).

Black text is Black Zetsu.

Black italic text is Madara.

Ch. 3: The Akatsuki Reach the Village Hidden in the Leaves

Third Person POV

It's 10:30 in the morning and everyone in the Akatsuki base is awake except Setto...who is snoring with a sound that would scare even a banshee. Shoto, however, is in the kitchen making breakfast. "Alright everybody! Get your asses in here! Breakfast is ready!" she screamed. As everyone walked into the dining room, she noticed that her brother was not among them. "Where is my brother?" she inquired the room's occupants. "I think he is still sleeping" replied Itachi. "Argh. That lazy bastard. YOU! Kakuzu, go wake him up!" Shoto demanded. "Alright" said miser replied and headed to wake up his target. "Everybody else, eat up. And just so you know, I only cook on special occasions, so don't go asking me to cook again and again." Shoto announced. Five minutes later, Kakuzu walked in. "Um... I can't wake him up. And I used every jutsu at my disposal. I even stabbed him a few times." Kakuzu said, admitting defeat. "Move aside, I'll wake him up." Shoto said with a sigh. With that, she brandished a large scythe from out of nowhere using her shadow abilities and headed for her brother's room with everyone else following close behind while voicing their opinion on how interesting this would be. When they all reached his room, Shoto walked to the foot of his bed and yelled "WAKE UP, ASSHOLE!" then plunged the blade of the scythe through his chest. He then lurched up screaming 'ARGH! HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL, YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!? DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THAT!? DOES IT AMUSE YOU!?" to which she replied by saying "Yes, yes, and thank you for the complement. By the way, your breakfast is getting cold. Besides, we have to got ready for our trip to the Leaf, so hurry up." "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll be in the dining room in a little bit." Setto commented. "How in the hell did you wake him up when the greedy geezer over there couldn't do it?" Hidan questioned Shoto, gesturing to Kakuzu as they walked back to the dining room to finish eating. "Easy. When you stab him, all you have to do is twist the blade a little." she replied with satisfaction and amusement laced words. Ten minutes later, Setto entered the room and began eating breakfast, after which, he addressed everyone in the room. "Okay, listen up. Today we will be going to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This will be a friendly visit, so only pack personal items to bring with you. Hidan, you are allowed to bring your scythe with you for your rituals. However, you must use either mine or my sister's blood for the ritual. Since the Leaf Village is roughly three days away, my sister will summon a few wolves for us to us to get there faster. While we are there, you WILL listen to my every word and follow all orders down to the very letter or I will invoke a wrath upon you that the gods themselves would fear. We will be leaving within the hour so hurry up and get ready then meet up at the base's entrance. Dismissed." The hour passed by fairly quickly and and the Akatsuki met at the base's entrance as instructed. "Alright, did anyone forget anything?" Setto asked the group. They all replied "no" and stepped outside. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" yelled Shoto as she slapped her hand on the ground making 12 wolves appear in a puff of smoke. "Hop on a wolf, hold on tight and follow me. It should take about 5 hours to arrive, however, we will be stopping a little bit before we arrive so we can stretch, have lunch, and so I can send a carrier bat with a note to the Leaf letting them know we are coming and do not pose any threat that way they don't attack us. Are we clear?" Setto addressed the rest of the members. They all confirmed that they heard him and, after wards, the Akatsuki got on their way. Four and a half hours later, they stopped. Shoto undid her summoning and handed out the food while Setto wrote a note to the Leaf Village explaining that they were coming and why. Then he summoned a tiny bat, attached the note to its leg and sent it to the Hokage. Finally, he got the other members' attention and gave them the run down of what was going to happen. "Okay, so, this is what's going to happen. We're going on foot from here to give them time to get ready for our arrival. Upon reaching the village you will hand over your things to be examined for anything suspicious. This is just a sign of trust saying 'We don't want to fight and we come in peace'. They will return your things to you, so don't worry. After that, we will find a hotel, get dinner and get a good nights rest because we will have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. Does everyone understand?" he asked. They all voiced their understanding, and with that, the group headed out.

_Back at the Leaf Village in the Hokage's office..._

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, with a half full sake bottle sitting next to her, bored out of her mind. All of a sudden, a bat flies into the office and perches, upright, on the desk in front of her. She notices that the bat is carrying a note, so, she takes the note and reads it. "SHIZUNE! GET IN HERE, NOW!" she demands. A few moments later, Shizune stumbles in the door. "You summoned me, M'lady?" Shizune asked. "Yes. Here, have a look at the note I just received." Tsunade says as she hands her assistant the piece of paper. Shizune reads the note and gasps. "Is this really true, M'lady?" "I don't know, but just in case, let the guard at the main gate know and show the the note as well. Also, tell everyone else to be on their guard just in case." Tsunade ordered. "Yes, M'lady, right away." and with that, she left.


End file.
